


Day 5 - Chains

by Mainstream_Deviant



Series: Tendershipping Week [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Teasing, blowjob, wanking for show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainstream_Deviant/pseuds/Mainstream_Deviant
Summary: Written for Day 5 of Tendershipping Week 2020.“So help me Bakura, if you yank on my hair -one more time-, next time I’m chaining your wrists to the bed.”
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Take your pick tbh, Tendershipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Series: Tendershipping Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Tendershipping Week 2020





	Day 5 - Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written a completely unrepentant PWP. I think that means I’m officially a completely shameless fanfic author. Enjoy. :P

Ryou did _not_ like having his hair pulled. Bakura was fine with it, though – in fact, if it was timed just right, he would make the sweetest little mewling sounds when Ryou wound insistent fingers through his hair. But Ryou’s scalp was sensitive, so all Bakura ever got for his hair-pulling shenanigans was a yelp and a scolding. Even so, no matter how many times he told his boyfriend to knock it off, there were times when it seemed like he just couldn’t help himself.

And sometimes, Ryou just wanted to suck off his partner in peace, thank you very much.

He clicked the last latch into place and gave the chain a little tug to test it. “There. That should keep you out of the way.” Ryou sat back to admire the picture. “You know, this is a good look on you.”

Bakura scoffed. “Only when you’re the one applying them, thanks.”

“Well, obviously.” Ryou leaned forward and pressed a deep kiss to Bakura’s lips. Bakura moaned happily, and there was a sharp clinking sound when the cuffs on his wrists stopped him from looping his arms around Ryou. Ryou snickered as Bakura pouted up at the bonds, then kissed the pout from his lips. “Trust me, you’ll be thankful those are there to stop you interrupting things in a minute, babe.”

“That’s the dream.”

“Yes.” Ryou pressed a lingering kiss to Bakura’s cheek. “It is.” He moved his lips to Bakura’s pulse point, kissing and nibbling his way down his throat and thoroughly enjoying the breathy moans he got for his efforts. He ran trailed his palms up and down Bakura’s arms, enjoying the play of the muscles under the skin as he toyed with his bonds.

There was another sharp clack of metal and a muted curse when Ryou first took one of Bakura’s nipples gently between his teeth. Ryou lingered, uninterrupted, with his teeth and lips for a while before he swiped his tongue over the little peak one last time and smiled up at Bakura.

“And that, my darling, is why we’re keeping your hands out of my way this time.”

Bakura’s reply was breathless. “Yep, valid argument. Very good. Please continue.”

Ryou chuckled and snuck back up for one last peck to Bakura’s lips before resuming his work on his chest. His fingers raised goosebumps as he trailed them softly over Bakura’s sides, and he left a little constellation of subtle love bites in his wake. They’d fade in a few minutes, but they were a good look on the man for now.

But a luxurious exploration of Bakura’s chest really wasn’t the point of this little venture. Ryou shimmed down the bed, trailing his lips and fingers to his thighs. Bakura’s hips twitched and he groaned, annoyed.

“Ok, ok, I’m very definitely hard enough, will you stop teasing me and get on with it already?”

Ryou blew a little stream of air onto Bakura’s cock just to watch it twitch. “But what’s the point of keeping you out of my hair if I can’t take my time and enjoy myself?”

Bakura insistently angled his hips towards Ryou. “Enjoy yourself _faster_.”

Ryou laid his hands on the tops of Bakura’s thighs to steady him, and slowly bent forward. Bakura breath hitched as he closed his eyes and flexed his toes, eager. Ryou held back his snickering and dodged Bakura’s length to peck at his inner thigh instead. “No thanks!”

“Ryoooouuuu…” Bakura’s whine was impressively petulant.

“Oh hush, you’re having a good time. Patience.” Ryou used one finger to very gently pet at the skin below Bakura’s cock as though he was soothing a favourite pet, and Bakura made the most delightful sounds when he did. “I’m not done yet.”

Ryou resumed pressing soft kisses to Bakura’s inner thighs, playing around to see what symphony of sounds he could produce. It wasn’t long before Bakura started to shift his legs impatiently and ended up mushing his thigh into Ryou’s mouth. Ryou sputtered a bit and laid his hands firmly down on Bakura’s legs.

“Don’t you make me strap these down, too.”

Bakura huffed and rolled his eyes a little. “Yes sir. But, you know, any time you’re ready…” He wiggled his hips meaningfully.

Ryou chuckled. “Well…” He laid another kiss to the crease of Bakura’s hips. “I suppose…” He let his warm breath act as a warning before mouthing gently at one of Bakura’s balls. “You’ve been…” He gently cupped Bakura’s length with one hand and pressed the softest of kisses to its base. “Very patient…” And with that he ran his tongue along the glistening head.

“Oh holy _fuck_ Ryou, about fucking time.”

Ryou snickered and promptly slurped the head of Bakura’s cock into his mouth. He had to lean one arm heavily across Bakura’s hips to keep him in place as he swirled his tongue around the tip to collect the moisture that had gathered there. He hummed happily and pulled away to press a kiss to the shaft. All that, and his scalp was gloriously unharmed. He nuzzled his nose into Bakura’s groin affectionately.

“See how much better this is?”

Bakura whimpered. “Yes, very good argument. More.”

Ryou snickered. “Yes sir.”

He leaned forward and mouthed his way up Bakura’s length before pulling it back into his mouth and setting a slow, luxurious rhythm. He took his time to trace along each dip and curve with this tongue, enjoying the texture with no fear of a rude interruption. He used his fingers to trace along the bits of flesh he couldn’t easily reach, and when he hummed in contentment Bakura let out a sharp whine. When he felt the twitching of Bakura’s member on his tongue increase, he pulled away with a kiss.

“ _Fuck_ , Ryou, no!” The chains at the headboard clattered as Bakura squirmed.

“Patience, love, we’ll get there.” Ryou sat back between Bakura’s legs and took a moment to enjoy the flushed tableau as he reached down to give his own length some attention. He sighed at the feeling of his fingers along his neglected length.

When Bakura had his breathing under control, he cracked one eye open, looking ready to complain, but his eyes snapped open when he caught sight of Ryou in front of him. “Holy hell Ryou.”

“Enjoying the view?” Ryou shot Bakura a coy look and trailed his fingers ever-so-slowly up his length from base to tip.

“Immensely.” Bakura’s eyes stayed focused on the vision before him, drinking in the sight. Ryou leaned back and made a show of slowly pumping himself, letting out breathy moans as he twitched and started to leak precum over his fingers.

There was a sharp clatter of metal and a muffled but emphatic curse. Then Ryou felt Bakura hook a leg around him as best as he could, rubbing his calf back and forth along his hip. He cracked his eyes open and met Bakura’s heated gaze.

Bakura flexed his leg in what was probably supposed to be a half-hug and his mouth relaxed into a blissful smile. “You are so fucking beautiful, you know that?”

Ryou felt his cheeks heat further and pulled his fingers away from his length. He laid a hand on Bakura’s leg, which stilled its movement. Then, he shot Bakura a saucy little smirk. “Yes, I know.”

Bakura burst out laughing. “Why you cheeky little-!” His words cut off with a deep groan when Ryou abruptly pushed his leg aside and leaned forward to bring him back into his mouth. Ryou hummed around the length in his throat, causing Bakura to moan even louder.

The clanking of the chains mixed with breathy moans as Ryou worked his mouth over Bakura’s cock. He braced himself with one hand on Bakura’s hip as he sucked, thoroughly enjoying being able to pull whatever reactions he wanted out of Bakura without fear for his poor scalp. He heard a familiar hitch to Bakura’s breath, and reached up to fondle his balls as his cock swelled in Ryou’s mouth. With one last enthusiastic pull, Bakura spilled himself into Ryou’s mouth. He quickly swallowed before pulling away with a gasp.

Ryou collapsed forward with his forehead on Bakura’s hip and panted as he reached down to quickly jack himself off. Bakura squirmed at the hot puffs of air on his oversensitive cock, and the clattering of the chains faded into the background as Ryou gasped and spilled himself over the bedsheets. He took a moment to catch his breath, and then slid back up the bed to lay himself over Bakura and press a series of slow, languid kisses to his lips.

Ryou pulled back far enough to rest their foreheads together and smoothed his hands up Bakura’s arms to fiddle with the cuffs. “Well?”

Bakura grinned. “Oh yeah, we’re definitely keeping these.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the other day I wasn’t going to write for originally, but then Ryou just kind of waggled his eyebrows, and here we are. Which means this is also the first time I’ve done something for every single day of a theme week. Go me! :)
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://mainstream-deviant.tumblr.com/)


End file.
